


Saga of the Traveler: Princess of Darkness

by Master_Magician



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician
Summary: A single sentence can change more than people imagine. But as Lucifer learns, not even he could be prepared for what that change could be. Fortunately for him, some help arrives just when he needs it.





	1. The Change

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, holy crap I was not expecting the response I got on "Brother". That was better than I've gotten in a long while. My fellow writers out there know exactly how it feels to put work into a story only to get next to no readers or reviews.
> 
> Well, my last two (maybe three) works got extremely poor reception. One alone is often enough to destroy my shoddy self esteem and make me quit writing for a while. So thank you to my Lucifer readers for the badly needed ego boost.
> 
> Therefore, I have returned with another Lucifer story. This one's a little different though. I have not done one in a while, but this is part of the group of stories I call "Saga of the Traveler". Each is based in a different fandom, but all have the character of The Traveler, Endymion. The title prefix is so that people know they're all together, but each can be read independently of each other. And yes, this little author note is at the start of each one.
> 
> Oh and one last thing, this will be multi-chapter. But, I only have a rough idea of where I'm going with it. Suggestions are very much welcome.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Well if you won't talk to me... please, talk to someone else." Chloe was quite impressed with herself. Her words were sounding a lot stronger out loud than they did in her head." You have a therapist, talk to her before it eats you alive." Even if her last comment came out a lot meeker than she would have liked.

Chloe wasn't mad, no not at all. A little upset perhaps, but not mad. Something was killing Lucifer inside but the man wouldn't tell her. He just wouldn't let her in.

She didn't even know why she suggested he see Linda. It was doubtful he'd open to her either. Chloe liked to think of everyone except Maze and his brother, Lucifer trusted her more than anyone. But if he shut the door in her face what hope was there of him not doing it to everyone else?

As much as the detective would have liked forcing the information out of her partner, it wasn't something she could, or even would, do. All she could do was wait, and be there for him when Lucifer did finally decide to come to her.

She hated just leaving Lucifer here, especially after he all but tried to kill himself, but Chloe had to leave. Not just because she wanted to get home to Trixie, but her bursting into tears would do little to help her get through to her partner.

"Detective..."

Chloe had just put her hand on the door leading outside when she was stopped cold by Lucifer's voice. It was more than just her job title, it was how he said it. Like he was begging her to wait.

Lucifer didn't beg.

Mustering her last remaining strength, Chloe turned to face her partner. "Yes?"

"If you don't have anything planned tomorrow... could you stop by Lux?"

Lucifer wasn't saying he was willing to talk, he wasn't giving any assurances of what he was asking was what Chloe thought. But as far as the detective was concerned, he didn't have to.

"Yeah, I have some errands to run in the morning. But I can be by around noon." Chloe thought her stable voice was impressive before, now she was way past that.

At least now instead of repressing tears, Chloe was holding back a smile. She really shouldn't get her hopes up. This could be nothing, Lucifer might just have something new to show her at Lux, or someone he wanted her to meet.

Yeah... those excuses sounded pathetic even in Chloe's mind.

"Good. I'll... see you then." Lucifer responded.

The pair sat in awkward silence for way too long before Chloe realized that not only were they were still surrounded by her fellow officers at a crime scene, but Chloe had been standing there with one hand on the door this whole time.

Chloe offered a quick "see you then" before vanishing out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several floors above, no one noticed the figure leaning over the rail watching the events below play out. From his perch, he could see the entire area but his attention was focused solely on Chloe and Lucifer.

From a distance, the man didn't look that out of place save his long black coat, but he held an air of someone who didn't belong. This was obvious up close, where anyone would be able to see his silver colored irises.

"Hmm..." The man's head tilted slightly in approval. "Never ceases to amaze how easy it is to alter the flow of events. Nicely done Lucifer, but where are you willing to go with it I wonder?"

Lucifer looked up, as if he felt himself being watched. But the silver-eyed man was already gone.


	2. Meet the Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gets a visitor while waiting for Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be Chloe and Lucifer having their chat after Endymion left, but I am having a really hard time writing this. A lot harder than I expected, so much to my own annoyance this is again shorter than I normally allow.
> 
> Enjoy.

"What was I thinking!" Lucifer snarled. It took all of his self control to not throw his glass at the nearby wall.

It was a good question, what had he been thinking yesterday? Why did he ask the detective to come over today? It wasn't like she could possibly understand what he'd done, she wouldn't even believe him being the devil.

What could he possibly say to make her understand he killed his angelic little brother?

He didn't have long left until the detective arrived. He hoped she would forget and not show up, but this was the Chloe. She would be here either on the dot or right after. There was no escaping this one.

Lucifer's frayed nerves had at last reached their breaking point. He was seconds from smashing the glass against the the bar of his penthouse but the sound stopped him.

His head whipped about to follow the source and found somebody was sitting at his private piano playing.

Lucifer opened his mouth to demand this intruder identify himself when his mind caught up with his ears. Many times Lucifer had played on this instrument, many songs had been played on its keys by his skilled fingers.

Even in his current emotional state, Lucifer had to appreciate talent.

The music was quiet, with an almost haunting beauty to it. Lucifer didn't have a clue how, but hearing it was already making him calm down somewhat. Before he even realized it, Lucifer's body was relaxing as the notes continued to play.

With some of the turmoil abated, Lucifer took a good look at the man sitting at his piano. At first he didn't seem all that special, save the long dark coat. But even it wasn't anything that weird in L.A.

Once Lucifer got a good look at his neck, the former ruler of Hell knew this man wasn't quite right. There were various symbols and glyphs covering the skin. Judging by the pattern, they continued further down but were concealed by the coat. These were not simple tattoos either, Lucifer had seen more than enough to recognize when something was branded into flesh. All it took was one look for Lucifer to know the markings were supernatural in origin but it was impossible to tell just what they were meant for.

Just as suddenly as it began, the soothing notes of the piano stopped.

"My thanks for not interrupting." The player spoke at last. "It has been centuries since I was allowed to play. The Dikorak requiem is usually only played once every hundred years with the passing of an elder. It is supposed to be performed by the next of kin but I am sure Uriel would understand the sentiment."

At the mention of his slain brother, Lucifer felt his unease reform into rage at this man's audacity. He was just about to yell at him for talking about Uriel but when the stranger spun around on the bench to face Lucifer, even the Prince of Darkness was caught off guard.

Lucifer had seen much while Lord of Hell, very little was capable of genuinely surprising him these days. But the pair of eyes now staring right at him definitely did so. The irises seemed to shine like polished silver, and this was no trick of the light either. His eyes were actually silver colored. Did such a thing exist in his father's creation?

"Sorry for my manners." The stranger rose from his seat, in the process revealing what looked suspiciously like armor beneath that coat. "I haven't been around sentient people in some time. Most usually call me The Traveler, but you can call me Endymion."

Lucifer shook the outstretched hand, but he was too caught off guard to voice his thoughts for a minute.

"Who in the blazes are you?" Lucifer finally got his mind back together. " And what are you doing in my penthouse? Did father send you?"

After the debacle that was Uriel, Lucifer really hoped his dear old dad didn't inspire another 'messenger' to come after him and the people around him. Lucifer didn't know if he could endure another of his brothers or sisters coming for another round.

Endymion said something Lucifer didn't understand. It was words, sarcastic if the tone was any indication, but the language was most certainly not anything made by humans. Lucifer was about to question it but Endymion switched back to common English. "No, I'm here of my own volition and it has nothing to do with your family. I'm fairly certain they'd be shaking in their boots if they knew a magi was on Earth."

"A what?"

"Not important." Endymion deflected. "I'm actually here to help you." Lucifer was about ready to counter but Endymion didn't allow him to. "If you say one word that sounds like 'I don't need any help', I swear to the deep lords I will punch you."

"Do you have any idea..."

"That you're the devil? Of course, and I'm not afraid of your father in the least bit, do you really think I'd be afraid of you? Anyway, even you need help sometimes. And no you don't get a choice in the matter because you're the one responsible."

"I had no choi..."

"I'm not talking about what happened with Uriel, that was unavoidable." Lucifer was growing severely agitated about being interrupted so many times. The only one he would even remotely tolerate that from was Chloe...

Damn!

Lucifer had completely forgotten about the detective coming over to Lux imminently. She could be in the elevator right now for all he knew, and Lucifer still had no clue what to say to her.

"We still have a bit until she arrives so relax." Endymion reassured. "Look, I'm going to level with you here, you changed things. For better or worse, remains to be seen."

"Changed what?" Lucifer was growing more and more tired of his cryptic guest by the minute.

"Would you believe me if I told you that you were not supposed to invite Chloe to Lux today? You were supposed to go to Dr. Linda like Chloe suggested. At that meeting you two would finally reach a breaking point about all the 'metaphors' and you would reveal to her your true face. More than that, I won't say."

Once more Lucifer was dumbstruck.

"Endymion continued on, completely unperturbed. "You are having a crisis, that's why I am here. You need to trust the detective, even if every part of you screams you shouldn't, you need to. Don't reveal everything at once of course, but open up further.

"But she'll never understand." What did Lucifer really have to lose by listening to a stranger at this point? He couldn't be more screwed than he already was.

"People always say that." Endymion looked out the window at the nearby L.A. skyline. "Until they try, then they realize they were wrong. She will understand far more than you think she will. And before you finish the thought, no she isn't going to just abandon you because of what happened with Uriel. I bet you won't even have to tell her everything. Just the main details, I'd skip out on the why though. She may not even care."

"She's an L.A. detective." Lucifer deadpanned. "If I tell her I killed someone there would be all kinds of problems." Chloe may believe in bending the rules slightly when necessary, but some things not even she could let slide.

"Do you really think you're the only person this ordeal is tearing apart?" Endymion turned to face Lucifer again, his gaze making even the devil himself whither beneath it. "She has tears of her own to shed, just for another reason."

"Like she has much to weep about."

"Really?" Endymion pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not the only one in pain, but your agony is Chloe's agony. Whether either of you like it or not."

Endymion's advice was not doing much to alleviate Lucifer's worries. But it didn't matter, he was going to have to figure something out.

Lucifer had plenty more to both say and ask, but Endymion looked off to the side. As if he could hear something Lucifer couldn't. "Chloe has tripped the wards I set on the doors of Lux. You have until she rides up the elevator."

Wait... what?

"Remember what I said." Endymion stepped out the door onto the balcony that housed Lucifer's pool. "I cannot make you do or say anything. Rest assured, I have not yet begun to guide you."

At this, Endymion jumped over the railing.

Lucifer dashed over the the edge but when he arrived, there was no sign of Endymion. It was like he vanished the moment he was out of eyesight.

Whatever puzzle that was The Traveler, Endymion, it was going to have to wait. Lucifer had just heard the door of the elevator open.

Steeling himself, the devil turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely be out favorite pair's talk. As soon as I figure out how to do it. I literally spent three hours on their discussion that was going to be at the end of this chapter and got nowhere. So I'm pushing it to the next chapter.
> 
> To know more about Endymion, go read my other traveler stories. Either that or wait, more about his character gets explained as the story goes.
> 
> As always suggestions are very welcome, writing Lucifer is proving to be harder than I thought. Reviews\comments help immeasurably in this regard too.


	3. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so behind on everything. From my TV shows to watch, to my writing, to a bunch of other personal projects. I just can't seem to get caught up. Shoot, I think Princess of Darkness might be a whole month behind. It just won't come out the way I imagine it. I think part of my problem is I just can't nail Lucifer's personality.
> 
> I haven't even watched anymore of Lucifer past My Little Monkey. That might actually help seeing as how Princess of Darkness changes a few things.
> 
> Anyway, I am having an extremely hard time writing this. Actually, writing anything to be honest. My last update was over on Shannara Chronicles but it got almost nothing, so it's playing havoc with my ability to get anything written.
> 
> I sincerely hope I can write this one better, otherwise I might have to turn in my keyboard for a time. Maybe I'm just a washed-up writer. Regardless here's chapter 3.
> 
> Enjoy.

If Chloe didn't stop looking at her watch, she was going to smash the offending item and crunch the pieces beneath her foot. Maybe burn it afterward.

Not like the detective was checking her watch every minute.

Maybe not every single minute…

Didn't help matters that Chloe still wasn't sure if she was looking forward to her meeting with Lucifer, or if she was dreading it. Sure, he'd asked for her presence over at Lux when she was able, but that could mean a lot of things.

Hell, knowing him it could easily be some crazy scheme to once more attempt to get her into bed.

That line of thought survived a whole two seconds within Chloe's mind. Lucifer, even in all his arrogant and playboyish ways, was simply not capable of such a thing right now. Oh, sure he might go out and sleep around with some random strangers, but those people were just that, strangers. They were people you could have fun with and never see again, they weren't someone you saw or worked with on a daily basis.

Chloe was jerked from her deep thoughts when she felt another shopping cart impact against her own. She was about to stumble out an apology for her carelessness until she saw who she hit.

"Terribly sorry about that miss. I should have been watching where I was going."

She didn't keep us with such things, but Chloe assumed there must have been some anime or game convention going on. This was L.A. after all, maybe the guy was in some movie and popped out for a few things. There were more than a few possibilities to explain his attire and look.

The first thing to catch Chloe's trained eyes, were the man's own orbs. They were silver, the rings of his iris' seemed to shimmer in the light of the grocery store. Could have easily been contacts though, nobody had eyes like that. His coat didn't look that out of place, even if it did look like it belonged in some science fiction movie. Along with what looked like armor beneath the garment.

The weirdest part was the man's neck, or more accurately what was on it. Being an L.A. detective, Chloe had seen many tattoos on criminals or just everyday people. These were like a league all on their own. The markings almost appeared to be words, but were in some language Chloe didn't recognize. Not only that, they were spread out in weird and seemingly random patterns. Judging by that, they continued further down beneath his collar but were covered.

The entire ensemble had to be part of some elaborate movie costume. If so, their wardrobe department had done a pretty good job.

"It's fine, totally my fault." Chloe recovered from her surprise and moved to continue.

"Where's my manners." The stranger offered a hand. "Endymion."

"Chloe." The detective shook the outstretched hand but was once more weirded out. What kind of name was Endymion? It sounded like something right out of myth. It could be a stage name, but Lucifer Morningstar was her partner's actual name. Maybe this guy had the same kind of parents.

"Pardon the intrusion, but you seem troubled."

"Understatement of the year." Chloe groaned.

"I'm sorry to say, but it's quite obvious." Endymion sifted so that he was leaning against his own cart, elbows on the handle and chin resting on his hands. "So, what's got you all out of sorts?"

"You some kind of therapist or something?" Normally, Chloe would be repulsed by someone intruding on her business. But she figured out a long time ago that instincts and her gut were something to be trusted. And there was something about this guy, Endymion, that told Chloe she could trust him. The detective couldn't explain it, it was just a feeling.

Endymion chuckled. "No, not really. I've just met and talked to a lot of people in my time. I've picked up a few things. They say talking to a stranger could provide new perspective."

The mystery deepens. Endymion spoke like someone far older than he looked. He had to be late twenties, early thirties at least. He almost sounded like an old man. Not only that, the more he spoke, the more Chloe noticed he talked funny too. His diction was shifting back and forth between prim and proper and common off the street.

Endymion did have a point however. He was a stranger, who knows, maybe he might have some advice for her. Honestly, who all did she really have to talk to? Linda was Lucifer's own therapist, Maze was practically his best friend, Dan? Yeah right, not in this lifetime. Ella? Yeah… something about that just rubbed Chloe the wrong way.

Scowling internally, Chloe realized, and not for the first time either, just how few friends she had.

Aww to hell with it, what did Chloe have to lose? "It's my partner."

"Boyfriend troubles then?" Endymion asked. There was no hint of snark or humor in his voice. It was a simple question, nothing more.

Even if it made Chloe's stomach do flipflops.

"No! Oh no, no. Uh… no." Chloe did her best to laugh it off. Didn't help that her 'laugh' sounded awfully pathetic even to herself.

Not like she hadn't had such thoughts about Lucifer. He could be vain, egotistical, and downright arrogant at times. But he had his moments that showed he had a heart behind all that. Chloe liked to think she was one of the few people who got to see that side of the man.

And as loathe as Chloe was to admit it, Lucifer was rather good looking.

"So, work partner then."

"Yes, he's a civilian consultant with the L.A.P.D. He's kinda my… unofficial partner. But we make a great team, we did a look of good together. Until recently." Chloe explained.

"What happened to change all that?"

"I wish I knew." Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. "He's become so distant lately. Something happened and he's shutting everyone out. I begged and pleaded for him to talk to someone. At first, he didn't want to but then… he invited me to his place yesterday. But he didn't say why, I was too afraid to ask."

Endymion was quiet for a moment before speaking. "You want to hope he will talk to you, finally let down a few of his walls. But you don't want to get your hopes up if they're going to be dashed. Not only that, you're worried you did something wrong."

"Yeah…" Chloe's shoulders fell. "I thought he felt he could trust me with anything."

"Maybe it's not you where the problem lies." At Chloe's confused look, Endymion continued. "I cannot say for certain, but he sounds like a man who carries a lot of emotional baggage. Would you be willing to carry some of that? Would you carry some of his suffering just to alleviate his own pain?"

"Yes." Chloe's reply was automatic.

Endymion laughed. "You've answered your own riddle. It's not you your partner lacks trust in, it's himself."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be there for him. It's as simple as that, eventually he will learn what you mean to him. He may even see it for himself but just hasn't accepted it yet." Endymion made it all sound so… easy.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Chloe questioned.

"Let's just say, I still have faith in people. I believe you've already cracked his armor, now you simply must wait for that crack to widen of its own accord. It may already have right beneath your nose."

Chloe wanted to debate further, but her eyes happened to glance down at her watch. Swearing loudly under her breath, Chloe excused herself. "If I don't hurry up I'm going to be late."

Chloe was in such a rush, she forgot to thank Endymion for the chat. But when she turned back, the silver-eyed man was gone.

Shrugging, Chloe hurried to the checkout. It was almost time to face Lucifer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe was almost ashamed of herself. She had spent way too hiding in her car in the parking lot. She'd arrived as few minutes early, but didn't want to show up to Lux a moment earlier than noon. All the myriad of possibilities were tearing through her mind no matter how hard she tried to repress them.

"Come on Chloe, it's just Lucifer." Chloe gave herself a pep talk through her own rearview mirror. "It's just Lucifer, nothing worth panicking about."

It was quite possibly the longest elevator ride of her life. All of her frayed nerves and hopes bubbling up becoming harder and harder to force down. Chloe did however, take some strength from Endymion's words. Stranger or no, the man had some wisdom she needed.

Never before had Chloe been so relieved when the metal doors opened with a silent whoosh. Only for the feeling in the pit of her stomach to come back swinging like whiplash from a car accident.

Fear overrode all emotions when Chloe saw Lucifer standing so close to the railing on the balcony. Given Lucifer's mental state recently, the detective would rather not see him anywhere near such a place. Especially after that stunt he pulled with the shooter on their last case the day before. Her worry turned out to be for nothing when Lucifer immediately stepped away from the railing and back inside.

"Good afternoon detective." Lucifer greeted her with a ghost of his usual grin.

"Hello Lucifer." Chloe responded.

The duo lapsed instantly into a horribly awkward silence. It was so bad, Chloe was tempted to knock over was of the bar's glasses just for a distraction.

"So how did those errands go?" Lucifer was first to muster up any words whatsoever. Even Chloe could tell he was mentally kicking himself for such a foolish question.

"Good, no problems." Chloe answered, but she was in no position to judge.

Oh, god what was wrong with them? They used to be so… well somewhat at the very least, comfortable around each other. Even when Lucifer did something stupid or egotistical, they were never awkward around each other. Chloe would be mildly embarrassed, even a little amused depending on the situation, but never awkward.

"You wanted to see me today?" Finally! Chloe was able to get that out, even if she had to summon every single year of her police training to do so.

The look of alarm that flashed across Lucifer's features almost made Chloe wish she hadn't said it. But enough beating and dancing around the bush. They needed to get this out in the open now.

"Yes, I did." Lucifer made a beeline to the bar to pour himself a drink. Chloe briefly contemplated stopping him, but decided against it. If he needed courage, Chloe was willing to let him have it. Again, she was in no position to judge.

Lucifer poured two glasses and instantly downed the first, the second left untouched. When Lucifer refilled the first, Chloe knew it was safe to assume the second was for her, but she was in no mood to drink. The newly refilled second glass lasted a whole two seconds before it too was drank.

"I…" Lucifer began but seemed to have a horrible time speaking. Never before had Chloe seen Lucifer genuinely choked up. Surprised and caught off guard maybe, but not like this.

Remembering the words of Endymion, Chloe simply stood there and waited patiently. If it took her partner hours to speak, she would wait hours.

"It's my… brother." Lucifer was forcing the words out. Chloe could see that plain as day, but what mattered was that he was finally doing it.

"Amenadiel?" When Lucifer said 'brother' Chloe's thoughts instantly turned to the man in question. Did something happen to him? When was the last time Chloe had even seen him?

"No." Lucifer sucked in a breath. "My younger brother, Uriel."

Just how many siblings were in the Morningstar family? Considering the fact Lucifer and Amenadiel were adopted, there was no telling. But that was a curiosity for another day.

Chloe wanted to ask about Uriel, but she knew she had to keep quiet. Lucifer had to come to her.

"He… he…" Lucifer struggled for the words. Chloe briefly contemplated taking his hand or doing something to show she was here, but the detective honestly didn't know if that would help or hinder the cause.

She had yet to hear it, but Chloe already knew there was only going to be tragedy once Lucifer got his thoughts in order.

"He's dead…" Chloe said nothing, but she felt her heart just break upon hearing Lucifer's words. His little brother… no wonder he was so devastated. Chloe didn't think it could get any worse. At least until Lucifer finished his sentence. "I didn't mean to kill him… I didn't mean to…"

Many times before Chloe had heard someone say they "felt as if their heart stopped". But right this moment, Chloe knew exactly what that felt like.

Lucifer must have left town or something one of the days Chloe wasn't looking. She would have heard about him being involved in a death, especially one of his own family. But it didn't matter, everything was clicking into place now.

The self-destructive behavior, the utter lack of caring, the near suicidal actions. Lucifer accidentally killed his own little brother, Chloe could never understand in a million years what that was like to go through. But it was like Endymion had said, all she could do was be here.

This time Chloe didn't hesitate. She stepped right up to Lucifer and slowly wrapped her arms around him, cautious to not touch the scars hidden beneath his shirt. He was stiff as a board at first, for a moment Chloe wondered if she'd made a mistake but before long Lucifer melted into the embrace.

It was funny in a twisted sort of way, they never really touched all that much. Quick brushes formed the bulk of their physical interaction. This was the first time they actually hugged. Chloe found it oddly… nice.

Too bad it came from the worst of possible reasons.

Neither Chloe nor Lucifer said another word. It would have changed nothing anyway. Chloe wanted Lucifer to let her in, even just a little, and he had done just that. The hug was just her way of letting him know that yes, she was here, and no she wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this stupid thing finished. Maybe now I can figure out my next direction. Hopefully it won't take more than a week rather than a month.
> 
> And no, you have not seen the last of Endymion.
> 
> To anyone curious, Princess of Darkness was originally supposed to be five or six chapters. I'm not really close to done.


	4. Beginning the Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally getting caught up on all my stuff, Princess of Darkness is the last one I'm really behind on. So here we are for another round. Doesn't help matters that I no longer have an idea where I'm going with this. I have points A and D, but not points B and C, if you understand my meaning.
> 
> I have also decided not to watch anymore episodes until this story is finished. As an alternate take, I don't want to accidentally color it with the show.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Well somebody's chipper this morning."

The voice of her roommate snapped Chloe out of whatever stupor she'd been in. "Huh? What Maze?"

The other woman rolled her eyes before sauntering over to take a seat at their kitchen island. "You are way too cheerful for this early in the morning. It's giving me a headache."

Chloe said nothing at first, just poured a cup of coffee from the pot she just finished and set it in front of Maze.

Maze glared at the offered beverage for a moment before looking back up at Chloe. "Okay, you're partially forgiven. But seriously, what's got you so happy happy?"

"I'm not that…"

"Chloe." Maze drawled. "You were humming when I came in here. Humming, this early. You're either on drugs, sleep deprived, or enjoying something."

Chloe hadn't been humming… had she? If she was, the detective honestly hadn't noticed it. Truth be told, she was in pretty bright spirits. But she hadn't thought it was that obvious. No point in denying anything, Maze wouldn't be fazed one way or the other. "Maybe I'm just in a good mood. Nothing wrong with that."

"Eh…" Maze made a gesture with her hand. "I'm wondering why though."

Chloe shrugged.

"Does this have anything to do with Lucifer?" Maze's lips turned up into a playful grin. That was never a good sign.

At the mention of her partner, Chloe's fully attention was now on Maze. "What about him?"

"Well, you two have been a bit chummier lately." Maze shrugged. "Just thought you might have some info you'd like to share with your roomie."

Ever since Lucifer confession a couple weeks back, the man seemed to have been dragging himself out of the pit he'd thrown himself into. Each day he was a little better, bit by bit. He was closer to his old self now than he'd been for a while. Chloe hadn't realized how much she'd missed it.

Not only was Lucifer's mental state improving, he and Chloe had been spending a little more time together. Chloe found herself taking a trip over to Lux even when there wasn't a case, even when she didn't need his help. She was rewarded for her effort and time with Lucifer becoming more open. Almost as if she'd somehow proven she wouldn't just cut and run,, wouldn't turn on him at any moment, that she was there for him if or when he needed her. Chloe assumed he'd already known that, but he hadn't. Now she had proven it.

"Nope, nothing new to share." Chloe spoke a little too quickly, turning herself back to the coffee maker to escape the look on Maze.

"Uh huh?" Chloe hated that sound coming from Maze.

"I said there was nothing." Chloe managed to sound a little surer of herself this time.

"If you say so." Chloe called bull on Maze's comment, but only in her mind. Maze was not one to let things go, especially if she could use it for ammunition in her unending teasing of her 'stick in the mud' roommate. "Anyway, I'm off."

"Got another 'lost damned soul' to track down?" Chloe smirked as she did every time she used Maze's term for her targets. The detective honestly shouldn't have been surprised at Maze's new profession. It sounded like something the woman would not enjoy, but excel.

"Nope." Maze replied with a pop. "Got something of mine to retrieve, he just doesn't know it's mine yet."

"Maze!" Chloe hissed. "What have I told you? No stealing." She couldn't help it, slipping into what Maze called 'cop mode' occurred by reflex. She couldn't control it, not that she had any intention of trying.

"Hey, I'm not stealing it!" Maze grumbled indignant. "Besides, I already tried that." Wait… was Maze sounding pouty? This was rich! "Got thrown over a table for my trouble."

"You what?" Chloe whirled around.

"Bastard saw me coming, haven't a clue how. But I do like a challenge." Oh, Maze certainly did, Chloe had seen her competitive streak first hand a few times. "He's giving me a chance to win it from him, just have to beat him a different way. Might try kicking his ass first though."

"Maze…"

"Don't you "Maze' me." Maze rolled her eyes again. "He's the one who suggested a… what was it he called it… 'trial by battle' I think."

Chloe could only stare in disbelief before shaking her head, a tiny smile gracing her lips. "You and Lucifer, always meeting weird people ever since I met you two."

"Eh, ordinary is boring. See ya later roomie." With that, Maze vanished out their door.

Chloe waved goodbye before returning to her own cup of coffee. Now that she had the necessary caffeine, she could her day started. Trixie was already away to school, but paperwork at the station wasn't exactly her idea of a perfect day. If she got done soon enough, and if no case popped up, she might be able to swing by Lux later. See if Lucifer was in an even better mood than yesterday.

Thoughts of seeing her partner later on her mind, Chloe had begun humming softly to herself while looking for a quick breakfast.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Lucifer moved aside just before a flying dagger caught him in the face. The weapon sailed past him to embed in the wall with a solid thunk. "You almost took my head off Maze!"

"Nah, you would have been fine." The demon smirked. "Ordinary knife, and Chloe is nowhere to be found."

"Are you two at this again?" Lucifer sighed as he walked behind the bar in his penthouse. Pouring himself a drink, he took in the scene before him.

Maze and Endymion had set up a surprisingly fancy looking board on his wall to take turns throwing knives. Of course, it had to be in front of his bookshelf! He would have been a little worried, if not for the fact that their board was moderately thick. The weapons couldn't penetrate deep enough to reach the volumes behind it.

"Apologies." Endymion bowed slightly. "I warned your friend you were coming, but she didn't wish to listen."

Maze just smiled and shrugged, completely unapologetic.

Lucifer just played along and downed his drink with a shake of his head.

"Wait, how did you know I was coming?" Lucifer asked the silver-eyed man.

"You." Endymion lined up a throw, managing to land perfectly dead center much to Maze's chagrin. "Radiate a powerful aura, I could sense it from quite some ways away."

"How the hell do you do that!" Maze attempted another throw, but landed several inches away from Endymion's. Maze's competitive streak rearing its ugly head.

"Many, many years of practice." Endymion turned aside to face Lucifer before throwing another, this time almost perfectly in the middle. "Hopefully we aren't intruding."

"Oh no, not at all." It was Lucifer's turn to chuckle at Maze's expense. "Any human capable of knocking Maze down a peg or two is welcome around here."

Maze glared at Lucifer. "This guy," she pointed to Endymion with her thumb, "is no human."

"Actually…" Endymion began, only to be cut off by Maze.

"Nuh huh. No way."

"Human as the next fellow on the street." Endymion got out before Maze could stop him.

'What?" Maze squawked. "That's bullsh…"

"Don't like losing to a human?" Endymion arched an eyebrow.

Maze just seethed, Lucifer wondered if she might attack the man. She'd seen her do more to people who had done less.

"Want to try that trial by battle now?" Endymion further goaded, turning so that he was facing Maze fully now. "Ready and willing."

Lucifer just laughed. Maze oh so badly wanted to throttle their guest, and it wasn't Lucifer stopping her. Nope, Maze was holding herself back because she knew Endymion would be no easy foe.

Lucifer vividly remembered that moment a few days back when Maze tried to jump him for one of his daggers. The former lord of hell had never seen Maze taken down so fast in his life. It was quite the amusing spectacle.

"Save that for later." Maze growled, hurling another dagger. The blade didn't land close to the center, but it went far deeper than all the others. So much so, it had to impale on of his books.

Lucifer was about to say something about it, when the board fell from the wall. The piece of wood landed with an echoing bang, revealing his undamaged books behind it. The board vanished into smoke before Lucifer's eyes.

"What the…"

"Neat trick huh Lucifer?" Maze moved to where the board had been to retrieve her knives.

"How did you do that?" Lucifer turned to his former bartender.

"Don't look at me." Maze shrugged before once again pointing at Endymion. "Talk to him."

"Simple creation spell." Endymion took a seat on the arm of his nearby couch. "Nothing that special."

Nothing that… only Father was capable of creating nothing from thin air! What he just saw… should be impossible. No other being besides Lucifer's mother, before losing her powers, could do that.

"Who… what are you?" Lucifer asked, suddenly growing worried about who he was with.

"Told you, I'm Endymion." The man moved his fingers in a strange pattern. As Lucifer watched, a glowing ball appeared in his hand the size of a marble. Faster than Lucifer could blink, the object was launched with a flick of his finger to hit him in the forehead. "The Traveler, and magi. At your service."

Magi, Endymion had used that word when they first met a couple weeks ago. More than that, Lucifer remembered the other part Endymion had said with it. "What's so special about a magi?"

"They're wizards." Maze interrupted, tossing one of her daggers in the air and catching it.

Endymion shot the demon a look. "Not exactly, but for simplicity sake I guess we can go with that. Plus, I personally prefer sorcerer, but depending on where you go they're the same thing."

"A wizard?" Lucifer couldn't help sounding skeptical. Granted, he was the devil, Maze was a demon, and got was his father, but wizards didn't exist. It would explain a couple of things though. "Seriously?"

Even if these wizards did exist, it wasn't like they would be that big a threat to angels or even Father. Just a slightly tougher run of the mill human. No, there was something else Endymion wasn't saying. There had to be more to these 'magi' than Endymion was letting on, but that was a query for a different day.

"I'm not from around here." Endymion snapped his fingers, sparkles of electricity appearing to dance along his hand and arm. Lucifer watched in amazement as the formless materiel took shape into what seemed to be a pair of ballroom dancers. The pair danced along his hand before Endymion tossed the duo over to the bar where Lucifer was standing. Even while sailing through the air and being upon a new surface the dance didn't stop.

"I'd normally say that was lame, but you have to admit that's cool." Maze nodded her approval as she also watched the show.

In an instant, the dancers changed form into a small tiger-like creature. Lucifer heard the authentic growl before the beast launched itself at him. Lucifer jumped back a step before the creature evaporated into thin air.

"And that is just a party trick." Endymion wiped his hands on each other. "You should see some of the really good stuff I can do."

"It's awesome." Maze nodded with a scary level of enthusiasm. Lucifer just hoped they hadn't been blowing up any buildings or something that might raise the Chloe's ire.

Speaking of the detective…

"You wished to ask something?" Endymion spoke before Lucifer could even get his mouth open. "That is why you're here right?"

"How on earth did you know that? Don't tell me you can read minds too?"

Endymion just laughed. "I get that a lot. No, as much as a surprise it often is, I can't do that. I can just tell by the look on your face."

Okay, that was more than a little creepy.

"Maze, do you mind?" Endymion motioned to the elevator with a tilt of the head.

"Aww come on!" Maze implored. "I want to be here for this part."

"Leave, and you get to pick the next challenge."

Maze was in the elevator before Lucifer process she was gone.

"Is she still trying for one of your daggers?" Lucifer questioned, moving around the bar so that he was on the same side as Endymion.

"Not one to give up that one." Endymion produced a jeweled dagger from beneath his dark coat. He flipped the weapon up to balance it perfectly with one finger on its pommel. "I've met a lot like her. But she doesn't know who she's up against."

"I need to ask something." Lucifer didn't like looking for help from others. The fact that he visits Dr. Linda spoke volumes. But he was smart enough to know that he did indeed not know everything.

"It's about the detective yes?"

"How do you keep doing that!"

"You're even more stubborn than Maze, much more proud too." Endymion explained, his silver gaze turning on Lucifer full force. "You don't ask for help, you're the prince of darkness, lord of hell, one of the first angels, you don't need help. Until the moment comes that you do."

"I'm not…"

"You are." Endymion interrupted. "You're lost and haven't a clue what to do. Something that hasn't really happened to you before. You're used to smiling and prancing your way through your problems, maybe even avoiding them altogether. But now, you find a problem that cannot be solved with your usual methods and you can't avoid."

"Well you needn't be so nasty about it." Lucifer scowled.

"That wasn't me being nasty, believe me." Endymion grimaced. "I am many things, a teacher being high among them. You, like so many others, just need a little push, a little direction. And that's where I come in."

Endymion's advice had been very helpful so far, especially his bit about opening up more to Chloe even when he didn't want to. It was the exact reason why the 'wizard' was welcome in his penthouse, and why Lucifer was listening in the first place. Dr. Linda was helpful for therapy, but having a different therapist who knew his true nature, and believed it, was a whole new animal.

"Very well." Lucifer clapped his hands together. "Direction away." At the very least, Lucifer would listen to what he had to say then he would make his own…

"Ask Chloe out on a date."

Had Lucifer any of his drink left, he would have done one of those spit-takes he had seen on television. Just because the situation called for it. "What?"

"Ask Chloe out on a date." Endymion repeated, just a hair louder. "It's a simple as that."

"Simple? Are you mad?"

"Not… anymore." Lucifer had accidentally hit a nerve with that one, but Endymion recovered almost instantly. "Look me in the eye and tell me you haven't considered it."

"I haven't…"

"Exactly." Endymion cut him off. "You have a deep affection for the detective, she brings up new feelings you've never experienced. Feelings you don't know what to do about. Flings are easy, aren't they? You don't even need to remember names or faces, just have a bit of fun then everyone goes on their merry way."

"What are you saying?"

"You want the detective, but not in the way you're used to." Endymion answered. "You want to be close to her, not sleep with her. You want to hear her laugh, and see all those little details that shows she's happy. But the problem is you don't know where to begin. You haven't been on an actual date before. Not a single time. You don't know how to ask, don't know how to even start a relationship that lasts more than a night."

"I… I really don't." Lucifer finally caved and admitted it. He really didn't like confessing to his faults, but he couldn't deny Endymion was right.

"So why not try?"

"But she doesn't…"

"Seriously?" Endymion flashed an incredulous look as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You really are blind, aren't you?"

"Hey! I'm not…"

"You are." Endymion said with an air of finality. "But fortunately for you, I'm here to assist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this one out! YES! It's been nagging me really bad that I was behind so badly for you guys. Hopefully you all haven't lost faith that I'm continuing. We have several chapters still left, but believe me, you will know the end when we arrive. That scene I'm really looking forward to.


	5. Preperations and Words of Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, this was supposed to be the first date. I'm having trouble deciding how I want to do it so we instead got something of a filler chapter. You do get to learn a little more about Endymion however, so there's that.
> 
> Bonus points to whoever catches the reference to my other Traveler story, Mortality.
> 
> Enjoy.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Chloe was just so utterly baffled. There was no way on earth she could have possibly heard that rig…

"Very well, I shall repeat myself. I asked if you had any plans for later this evening?" Lucifer actually sounded shockingly nervous. This was far from the first time Lucifer asked her for help with something after hours. Why would he feel the need to be nervous anyway? Not like she wouldn't come running if he needed her.

Wait a second, did Lucifer get even get nervous? The man was always so sure of himself. This was almost as disturbing as his brief self-destructive period. Better by leaps and bounds, but still unsettling.

"Well I do have a babysitter already hired to watch Trixie." Chloe admitted. "Maze is out doing god knows what tonight."

Lucifer chuckled before muttering under his breath. "Oh, I have a sneaky suspicion I know what she's doing, and Father has nothing to do with it."

Chloe just pretended she didn't hear that. "I was planning on catching up on some paperwork at the station." At the look on Lucifer's face, the detective quickly continued. "But if you need some help I'm free. Something of yours get stolen again?"

"Uh, no." Lucifer cleared his throat. "Actually, everything's perfectly fine. I was wondering if you wanted to… do something this evening?"

Chloe resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Great, he was being evasive again. If he wanted her help, why couldn't he just… whoa hold up. "Lucifer, are you… asking me on a date?"

"I suppose I am, detective." There was that trademark Lucifer smirk, the bane of women, and some men, across L.A. Chloe herself was universally immune to the silly thing. But evidently…

"Sure, why not? Sounds way better than boring, run of the mill paperwork." Truth be told, it wasn't so unimportant. It really did need to get done, doesn't mean Chloe was looking forward to it. And perhaps she might some enjoy some time in Lucifer's company. Hopefully his idea of a night out wasn't as bad as Maze's, or involved as much alcohol.

"Great, I suppose be here at nine this evening." Chloe didn't' miss the sigh of relief that passed from Lucifer's lips. "I will see you then detective."

Chloe had just agreed before he vanished from sight.

Was he really expecting her to say no? For that matter, why wasn't he being his usual cocky and arrogant self? His behavior almost reminded Chloe of a teenager going on their first…

Oh.

Oh!

Chloe wasn't a detective for the L.A.P.D for nothing. Knowing what she did about the man, Chloe quickly deduced Lucifer didn't go out much. At least not in the traditional sense. He had his flings and one night stands, but 'dating' wasn't something Lucifer did much of. Maybe he did and Chloe just never noticed it, but that's what her instincts were telling her. Chloe half expected him to say he'd pick her up at nine.

"Be nice Chloe." Chloe muttered to herself, lips raising in a partial smile. "It's just a date with Lucifer. You might actually enjoy…"

Chloe stopped mid-step when the realization hit her. When the hell was the last time she'd been on a date? What was she going to wear?

Oh crap…

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a lot easier than Lucifer was expecting. Maybe Endymion might be on to something with his 'courting advice'. Maybe the… wizard… that word still left a bad taste in Lucifer's mental mouth, would even have an idea on what he and Chloe could do this evening. Lucifer hadn't really that that far ahead if he was honest with himself.

The moment the elevator doors slid open with a whoosh, Lucifer's ears caught the sound of a struggle.

Shaking his head, Lucifer calmly walked into the room. Ignoring the sight before him in favor of taking off his suit jacket, Lucifer once more leaned back against his private bar to watch the spectacle.

In their years of earth, never once had Lucifer seen Maze have trouble taking on a human. She could kill or incapacitate in the blink of an eye. No man could stand against the chief torturer of hell for long, those that did would quickly wish they hadn't.

Lucifer was starting to think there was something to Maze's 'he's not human' claims about their guest.

Endymion moved with the fluid grace of a dancer, but struck with almost machine like precision. If Endymion were indeed human, Maze would be able to outmuscle him in the blink of an eye. But he was too fast for her, each time she tried to take hold he would dodge. Each time she tried to land a blow, he would shift to avoid the hit. His reaction time was even faster than Maze's!

Maze took multiple hits every few moments. For each time she failed to strike, Endymion would land three blows. Maze was nothing if not durable, none of Endymion's strikes fazed the demon in the least. If anything, they fueled her rage. A furious or angry Maze was an even deadlier Maze.

Lucifer wondered just how long these two had been going at it. At least they'd had the curtesy of clearing out the middle of his penthouse so as to not break anything. Must have been Endymion's idea, Maze wouldn't have cared.

"Ah, back from work with the detective?" Endymion spoke just as Lucifer was about to announce his presence. If not for his words, Lucifer wouldn't have even known Endymion had seen him. His attention was fully on his opponent.

"Just stay still!" Maze snarled as she lunged once more in an attempt to grab Endymion. The human dropped low to avoid the grab before landing a heavy uppercut to Maze's stomach, followed by a second punch with his opposite fist to her lower back. The second hit knocked Maze forward, but she held her balance and twirled around for a counterattack with a flurry of blows.

Endymion dodged each with speed and reflexes Lucifer had never seen. Quite impressive for a human, he had to admit.

Regardless, Endymion wouldn't be able to chat until he and Maze were finished. While Lucifer waited, he took in some new sights the visitor offered.

For the fight, Endymion had stripped off both his coat and the upper portion of his armor. Just as Lucifer thought, the brands on his neck continued down his entire body from the neck down. Even his arms, but not his hands, were covered. The pattern twisted and weaved across his flesh so intricately, that it almost gave Lucifer a headache just looking at it. This wasn't the entire work either, the rest of the design was obscured by his trousers.

"Admiring the view?" Endymion questioned, still not turning his attention away from Maze. Coming from anybody else, Lucifer would have taken that as a proposition. Coming from Endymion it sounded… wrong. Almost as if he was talking about some priceless painting and not his own body.

Before Lucifer could answer, Endymion dodged yet another of Maze's attacks. This time, the demon had made an error and overextended herself, costing herself her own balance. Something Endymion exploited by sweeping her legs out from under her with a swift kick.

Maze didn't even have a chance to react before Endymion landed a second kick to her face while she was down. Lucifer was moderately shocked. Just one? If he wanted Maze to stay down, Endymion was going to need a lot more than one kick to keep the demoness down.

"Time for a temporary respite." Endymion spoke to the fallen Maze before moving to join Lucifer at the bar. If Lucifer wasn't impressed before, he definitely was now. Endymion literally hadn't even broken a sweat while battling Maze. Tough human indeed.

"Nicely done, but she's nowhere near done." Lucifer applauded.

"Oh, I know. So how did…"

Lucifer blinked and Endymion suddenly disappeared from view. He was replaced by a charging Maze coming right at him.

Fortunately, Endymion wasn't the only one with quick reflexes.

Lucifer sidestepped just in time to avoid the Maze-missile. Instead of slamming into Lucifer, Maze crashed right into the bar and flipped over it to land on the other side. Oddly reminiscent of the last time Endymion threw her over a table.

At least Maze had somehow missed the bar itself.

"I said respite." Endymion stood on the other side of the room, arms folded and shaking his head. "Means rest, take a break. Should have listened."

"I know what it means." Maze's disembodied voice snapped from behind the counter. Maze herself appeared soon after, glaring knives at Endymion. "Fine."

"Trial by battle not going so well?" Lucifer smirked.

"You shut up." Maze growled under her breath. "I need a drink." The demoness stormed off into the elevator, no doubt to go raid the Lux bar downstairs. She probably knew Endymion was going to be giving her the boot any moment anyway.

"She has spirit, I'll give her that." Endymion supplied as he took a seat on one of the stools beside Lucifer. "Most would have given up by now. Not too easy taking on a magi."

"You never did tell me exactly what a magi was." Lucifer took another stool for himself. He did need to talk to Endymion about Chloe, but they could get to that in a moment. He'd been wondering about this for a while.

"Didn't Maze tell you? We're wizards." Endymion's words had an edge of annoyance.

"I know what Maze said." Lucifer shot back. "But she's…"

"Blunter than an unsharpened shovel?"

Lucifer stared at the man for a moment before speaking. "An odd metaphor, but I suppose so."

"We all use magic, but in different ways." Endymion stared off in the distance. "One of the fastest ways to recognize one of us is these." Endymion motioned down to his body, at his markings. "We're supposed to have these."

"Supposed to?"

At that Endymion cringed. "You don't want to see a magi without them. If you do, you're seconds from death, if you're lucky."

Lucifer wanted to ask more, but Endymion was standing back up.

"Would you believe me if I told you, magic users don't exist?" Endymion whirled around on his heel so that he faced Lucifer. "You won't find a single one anywhere on earth."

Lucifer looked at the man before him up and down. Then he reached over and snatched an ashtray from the counter and threw it at Endymion, whom caught it with ease. "You seem pretty real to me."

"Told you, I'm not from around here."

"What are you, some kind of space alien? Like those little gray men from television." Lucifer laughed.

"Uh no. But I am one of the few human looking magi. The Physician looks like one of those so called 'little grey men'." Endymion answered like it was the simplest thing in the world. "Charming fellow, needs to get out a bit more often though."

"Wait what?"

Endymion sighed and rolled his eyes. "We magi have titles. Mine is The Traveler, there's also The Engineer, The Judge, and many more. Be glad you met me and not one of the others. They can be a little… abrasive. The Engineer cannot even talk anymore, no mouth."

Lucifer stared at the man for a long moment. "And people give me funny looks when I admit to being the devil."

"And nobody believes you."

"Indeed."

"You remind me of someone I met five thousand years back. Man by the name of Henry Morgan, worked as a medical examiner in New York. He'd spent hundreds of years hiding his immortality, he would freak out at the slightest hint of someone being told about it. Being killed in front of someone was one thing, he would disappear and reappear elsewhere. But for some reason he was convinced if someone was told they would instantly believe it without evidence. Left him in a constant state of paranoia."

"There were no medical examiners back then." Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"Not here." Endymion explained. "I encountered him elsewhere. He needed a push too toward a woman, just for different reasons."

"Is this what you do? Travel the world searching for people you think should get together?" Lucifer had to admit to some curiosity. Most humans had a reason for doing everything. Endymion's guidance had been useful so far, but he had to wonder what the reason was.

"There was someone I met… millions of years ago, she always liked playing matchmaker." Endymion's voice took on a distant and bitter tone. As if he was remembering something brutally painful. "I never cared much, but if she were here today I know what she would do. Every time I see two who need just that gentle shove, I do it in her honor."

"Millions? Just how old are you?"

"Average by magi standards." Endymion shrugged. "We don't age, neither do we process time like you do. Even your lifespan as an angel isn't even an eyeblink to us."

"And who was this woman you mentioned? Another magi?"

"No." Endymion shook his head. She was… well it doesn't really matter. We've spoken enough about me. How did the meeting with Miss Decker go?"

The conversation had definitely had some interesting new information, but Lucifer was just reminded why he was here in the first place. "It went fine, we have a date for this evening."

"Nicely done my good man." Endymion lightly slapped Lucifer on the shoulder. "But I can tell by the look on your face you feel different."

"How are humans supposed to act on dates?" Lucifer hated asking for help, but this was for Chloe. He could stand to learn a thing or two.

"Depends on the people." Endymion reclaimed his stool at the bar. "But for a first date, start simple. Take her out to eat somewhere, someplace simple. Some women like finery and extravagance, but the detective isn't one of them. If I had to hazard a guess, she prefers simplicity. You two could go anywhere, all she honestly wants is your presence."

"I suppose I could take her to…"

"No."

"You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Don't have to, I'd avoid anything with fancy dressing up. Save that for another day. Why not try that diner a few blocks away? Miss Decker might like that. But what do I know? You know the lady better than me, and all I can do is give suggestions." Endymion once more shrugged.

Suggestions or no, the man's advice was sound. Now all Lucifer had to do was to figure out some of the finer details.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about this one?"

"Nah, it's not quite right." Chloe shot down yet another suggestion.

Not only was Chloe out of practice when it came to dating, she had the wardrove to match. Everything was either night clothes, or work clothes. She didn't really even have anything that would be appropriate for a night out. Nothing that fit all that well at least.

"Ooh maybe this?" And asking Trixie for help picking something out may not have been the wisest choice either. Didn't help Chloe had nobody else to go to who was on hand.

Plus, Trixie had kinda invited herself into the decision-making process, and Chloe had yet to figure out how to get rid of her daughter nicely.

"Eh…" Chloe didn't even remember having that outfit in her closet.

"You know mom, you're not making this easy." Trixie leveled a glare on her mother, until he eyes fell on a certain red dress. "This one?"

Chloe was flabbergasted for a moment. She'd actually kept the dress Lucifer had given her? It was a fine one, but seemed a little too over the top. Definitely material for one of their later dates, but not ideal for the first.

Wait, why was she already assuming there was going to be more than one?

"You haven't even told me where you're going."

"I told you monkey, I don't know." Chloe confessed.

"Oooh! Mystery blind date!" Trixie squealed.

"That's not how blind… no, nope. Not going there." Chloe shook her head. "That's above your age limit missy. I'll just go with this one." Chloe picked out one of her nicer blouses she wore for work.

"You're going out with Lucifer mom!" Trixie sounded appalled. "Not going to work."

Groaning under her breath, Chloe rubbed her temples. "Exactly, just a night out with Lucifer. Nothing really that special."

"Nothing that… mom!" Trixie screeched. "This is Lucifer here!" Trixie really wasn't helping her mother's nerves whatsoever.

"Don't you have homework to do?" Chloe was grasping at straws sure, but maybe she might get lucky.

"Oh actually…"

"Homework monkey, now." Chloe shifted back into motherhood mode.

"Okay, okay. But I expect details mom!" Trixie vacated the room, much to Chloe's relief.

There was still several hours left, plenty of time to calm her nerves and finish planning her outfit. Hopefully whatever their destination, she would be neither under-dressed nor overdressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the first date, I promise you. Review and let me know how I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate doing chapters this short, but this is meant to be an introduction. Believe me, more shall follow I assure you. As I said, suggestions are very welcome. Reviews/comments even more so.


End file.
